


I'm Sorry, Man

by WitchyKid



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, this is my first fic and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyKid/pseuds/WitchyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Rick and Floyd. Again it's my first fic and I'm not sure if it's all that good so i'm sorry, but hope you enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I, I’m sorry Floyd.” Rick stood outside of the man’s cell, his back was the wall, he couldn’t bare to see his face. The rapid slams against the punching bag stopped for a moment, and then continued again.   
“Listen, I tried to give you as much time with her as I could, really I-” the punching ceased and Floyd’s hands were on either side of the tiny window.   
“Nah, I get it man. There’s no trusting someone like me.” Rick froze for a moment. But I trust him he thought to himself. He entrusted this man with his life, he put June’s life in his hands, why couldn’t he just let him have just a few more minutes with the only person he loved?   
“No.” He walked over to the window and looked through to Floyd. Deadshot. A man who never misses, and yet his nose was only inches from him and he didn’t feel fear.   
“You’re, not that bad. You care for people, you’re not like that-” Lawton’s eyes went wide, and he began laughing, slow and dripping with sarcasm.  
“Not that bad, ha, you really are shit at speeches, man. People who ‘aren’t that bad’ don’t get locked up like this. They don’t do what I did. You were right from the beginning, Flag. I kill people for money.” He looked down for a second, “and now I’m here.” Floyd took a step back and headed back towards the corner. Rick panicked, the second he stepped away he felt the loss of his presence, and it was unbearable. He had to do something, he had to keep his attention.   
“Hey, Lawton, you better get your ass over here.” Floyd froze and straightened his back. Oh god does that man have nice shoulders Flag thought to himself.   
“Are you threatening me?” Flag’s heart started pounding. It was rare but he loved teasing Floyd, it was just too much fun. He walked back towards the window, and approached Rick smirking stupidly.   
“What the fuck do you want?” Floyd demanded. Rick’s heart was pounding faster and faster; It was loud to the point of being embarrassing. Rick leaned his face in. He felt no need for personal space with Floyd, despite his protests.   
“First off,” Rick tried to sound intimidating, use his authoritative voice instead of speaking in the terrified voice his throat was threatening to make. “My speeches are great.” He reached his hand through the window and grabbed Floyd’s chin, “Second,” he leaned his face even closer, “you’re not a bad guy deep down, I know it.” He presses his lips against Floyd’s. He heard a noise of protest from the other side of the window, and leaned away.   
“I- It’s this window man this is not comfortable.” Floyd said. Rick laughed and looked down the halls.   
“Promise you won’t break out?” Rick asks, mostly joking.  
“Shit man this is crazy,” he says as Rick quickly slips through the door and into the man’s cell. This is absolutely insane he thought to himself.   
“Ah, well you’ve been with a witch so I guess this isn’t too far out for you, huh.” Flag made a sound of annoyance and shut the door behind him. You’d think some sort of alarm would go off.   
Rick walked towards Floyd, forcing his back against the concrete wall. He placed his hand above Lawton’s head, and leaned his face in closer.   
“Now, before you so rudely interrupted me,” He began to kiss Floyd again, but with more desperation. Who knows. what if someone is gonna kick me out. But this time, Floyd made no protests, in fact, he was definitely responding. Rick began to realize that Floyd was putting more and more effort into it. He took his hands off the wall and placed them on the man’s shoulder blades, pulling him in closer, closer, closer, he felt he couldn’t span the gap between them. He moved his hand down to pull him in at the waist, and he made a small noise into Rick’s mouth. Rick stopped for a moment to peer at Floyd, who looked rather annoyed.  
“You’re tryna hug me aren’t you?” Rick smiled widely and leaned in again, pressing himself completely against Floyd, who continued to kiss him more and more sloppily. After a few minutes of this, Rick began to slip his hand up Floyd’s shirt, earning a content noise from the man, which only urged him on. He moved his mouth to his neck, and continued kissing there. He soon began to make small, but definitely audible groans, mild rumblings that fed his intentions. You’d think he’d be more dominant, but I guess his lack of love life doesn’t give him a whole lot of experience. He then moved his hand downwards, and a sudden crackling voice came from the loudspeaker,   
“NUH UH NOT IN THERE YA DON’T, THAT’S FAR ENOUGH, FLAG” Rick froze, the ever familiar voice of Amanda prompted him to realize what he was about to do. He flushed and took a step back, muttering about how security cameras were such nuisances.   
“So uh, I’ll come by later to drop off your dinner, okay?” He said as he slipped back out the door.   
“Yeah, s-sure thing, Flag,” Floyd said.  
“Just call me Rick, please, y’know after that last names is pretty weird, but whatever you’re-”  
“Bye, Rick,” with that Floyd pulled down the metal plate to cover the window, but right before it was shut, he noticed a smile on his lips.


	2. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda seems to become more lenient with her rules, and Floyd seems to be more lenient with his rules as well.
> 
>  
> 
> I think I've loosened up a bit and added some more humor into the writing style, and I hope you guys continue enjoying this the response to the first chapter was so unexpected!

“AMANDAA” sings a voice from the hallway, seemingly headed into the makeshift office. Amanda’s face shifts into a look of annoyance, as she can only imagine what the man who tried to canoodle with a prisoner wants. 

“What is that you want, Flag?” although she doesn’t really want to know, she asks for the sake of amusement. He steps in, a smile on his face that couldn’t possibly be more forced.

“So, I was thinking, if a guard is on duty and y’know, watching over a prisoner,” he slides closer to Amanda’s desk and leans over her computer “so, maybe such CONSTANT surveillance isn’t that necessary but-”

“Flag if you want to spend time with Lawton, a prisoner, a CRIMINAL,” she pauses for a moment, “I suppose I can’t tell you no.” He gives her a look of suspicion. “If I happen to see you in his cell, I suppose you have him under control, and I can redirect my attention elsewhere,” she says dryly. 

“Thank you,” Flag says, already headed towards the door, a grin beginning to form on his face, “I’ve definitely got him under control.” She listens to his rhythmic footsteps go down the hall, and hears them turn into uneven, quicker plods headed to the direction of Floyd Lawton.

 

Flag stands outside of Floyd’s cell door, the window closed. Maybe he should knock on the door and say it’s urgent, maybe that he just wants a friendly chat. He soon finds himself pacing outside of the door, too lost in his own thoughts to have noticed the near silence on the other side of the metal. No sound of angry fists against punching bag. The sound of the metal window cover clanking against its frame startles Rick out of his own thoughts, and he sees Floyd looking through the window, slightly red in the face. 

“If you think I can’t hear your soldier boy boots stomping around my room you’ve gotta be crazy.” Rick looks back at Floyd, too occupied with his own anxieties to properly respond to his statement.

“C-Can I talk to you for a bit!” Rick manages to splutter out. Floyd bites the inside of his cheek, and takes a step back from the door. Rick, yet again, finds himself within the small walls with the man known as Deadshot. One can only imagine the embarrassment he feels after such a sudden statement, totally unrelated to the conversation almost initiated. 

“So, Soldier Boy, what’s your deal?” Floyd walks up to Rick, a little too close to be considered casually comfortable, however they always seemed to stand just a bit too near to each other. 

“Well, about the other day, I was, well, y’see, I was thinking-” Rick continued to stutter, trying his best to maintain eye contact with the man standing in front of him. Floyd’s presence became more daunting by the second, and he swore he was moving in closer.

“Are you tryna say you want to continue?” Floyd said, a hint of a smirk on his face. Rick regained his composure as he realized his wanting was reciprocated. He stretched himself out, and leaned closer to Floyd, pushing the man towards the bench beside the wall.

“What would make you think that?” Rick said, continuing to force Floyd closer to the bench until the backs of his knees met cold concrete, and he fell backwards onto the bench. Rick maintained his standing position, and leaned himself against the wall above Floyd, now lying, shocked, on the concrete. 

“This is a great angle of yours, Floyd, just thought I’d let you know,” his grin could no longer be contained as he could see Lawton’s face growing redder and redder, and his scowl becoming more prominent. “So,” he placed his knees on either side of Floyd’s, and bent over until his face was only centimeters away from his, “shall we pick up where we left off?” 

Floyd made a grunt of discontent, his inability to accept that a soldier could get him all fluttery and blushy. Disgusting, how dare this man do such a thing. 

"Who says you get to lead me in this mission, huh?" Floyd says, mostly trying to regain his composure for a moment by distracting the man currently straddling his thighs. Rick took a moment to scan the features of the man below, and perhaps he was crazy, but he would swear the expression Floyd was wearing could only be described as a pout. A feeling of adoration washed over him, one he had felt for Floyd many times. Countless times; when Floyd proclaimed his dislike for hugs but still didn't quite push him away, when he tried to intimidate him, when he sat at a kitchen table trying to teach his daughter simple geometry, when he did anything that could be considered nothing less than adorable. Rick's face flushed after he realized he had been daydreaming while he was almost nose to nose with Floyd. 

"I'll bite your nose, Flag" Floyd said, and Rick could only wonder whether he was attempting to flirt, or was legitimately about to injure him.

"Is that a threat?" Rick teased, and he crushed his lips against Floyd's. After a few moments of bent necks and tongues sliding past each other, Floyd began to sit up, and in an attempt to maintain his dominance, Rick pulled Floyd's legs around his waist, and pulled the rest of him onto his lap. He could have sworn it was at that moment he heard a small moan from Floyd. The blood in his body was no longer rushing to his face and, as Floyd was placed on his lap, he was bound to notice. 

"You know, I respect you on every level you could possibly imagine," Rick said, and with his words he began to notice something pressing against his lower stomach, "I looked to you even when you didn't notice, and I needed your attention in any way I could," Floyd placed his head against Rick's shoulder. "So if there was anything I ever said to make you think I was absolutely infatuated with you," he began to suck on the side of Floyd's neck, "you'd be completely wrong." He continued to lick and kiss the skin on Floyd's neck, earning small rumblings and continued pressure against his stomach. Floyd suddenly straightened his back, and looked at Rick through glassy eyes, face flushed and breathing heavy.

"Pick up the pace, wontcha Soldier Boy?" Rick's eyes went wide. Here he was, sitting in a convict's cells, with said convict sitting on his lap, blushing and horny like you couldn't even imagine. Rick could hardly control the fluttering in his chest, and his grin grew wider and wider, and he quickly wrapped his arms around the man sitting on him, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck, unable to contain his excitement.

"C-C'mon I'm trying here and you come back with the hugs, really man?" Rick pulls back and plants a quick kiss on Floyd, before sliding him onto his back on the bench, yet again peering downwards at him. 

"If you want me to speed along, then your orders are mine to follow" He said, grinning quite widely.


End file.
